fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionheart Eldigan
Lionheart Eldigan (獅子王エルトシャン, Shiahi'ō Erutoshan lit. Eltshan the Lion King in the Japanese version) is Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Events Script Lionheart Eldigan/Script Villages * Wing Clipper (Village on the right directly above Madino Castle) * +3 Strength (Village directly to the left of Madino Castle) * +1 Defense (Village directly above Silvail Castle) * Restore Staff (Village at the bottom right of the map) Strategy Before the battle starts, make sure to sell all of Deirdre's equipment (except for her Circlet) and transfer her money to Sigurd. She cannot participate in battle and Manfroy abducts her after Sigurd captures Madino Castle. The difficulty of this chapter can be greatly reduced by doing several things. First, make sure to bring Lachesis. Talking with Eldigan results in his leaving the battlefield, which makes capturing Silvail much easier, and also grants her the Earth Sword. Also, it is advisable to place units near Madino before capturing Silvail; this will facilitate the rescue of Brigid, Tailtiu, and Claud from the Orgahil Pirates. The chapter starts with a group of Lance Armors to the east of Agusty Castle, a group of Axe Armors and a group of Arch Knights in the field to the north of Agusty Castle, a group of Mages in the forest to the west of the Axe Armors, and a group of Lance Knights to the far southwestern corner of the map. One strategy is to dispatch a smaller group of powerful mounted units such as Sigurd, Quan, and Lex to quickly eliminate the group of Lance Armors to the east while a larger group of unmounted units engages the groups to the north. This larger group will likely engage the Axe Armors first, then, in one or two turns, will have to engage the Arch Knights. The player will have to take care not to let the northern forces overwhelm them. In addition, the Lance Knights will arrive at the northern forces quickly. The player will likely have time to defeat the Axe Armors, Arch Knights, and Lance Knights and have their mounted group back from defeating the Lance Armors. The player should be able to defeat the remaining enemy forces with ease and capture Madino Castle. Be sure to rescue the village north of the castle, as it will gift a Wing Clipper that is useful later in the battle. After capturing Madino Castle, the player will primarily battle mounted units. Because these forces come from Silvail Castle, the player should have units ready to intercept them in the west. Make sure to include Lachesis in this western unit to talk to Eldigan. Although the Cross Knights will remain after his departure from the battlefield, they will no longer be supported by his five-star Leadership. After Eldigan's death, a group of Dracoknights will appear at the edge of the map north of Silvail and fly towards Sigurd's army. They are lead by Papilion. Mages, archers, and a swordfighting unit with the Wing Clipper can make short work of them. In order to rescue Brigid, Tailtiu, and Claud, it is necessary to have them survive. Since none of them can stand up long in melee, it is sugested to have them retreating westward along the sandy peninsula and killing with counterattacks, with Claud healing as needed. Note that Quan, Ethlyn and Finn will leave the party at the beginning of the next mission. Therefore, all desired inventory management for them (e.g. giving Ethlyn the Pursuit Ring so that Leif can inherit it) must be done before capturing the last castle; also if the player wishes Finn to be a father, he MUST have a lover before this mission ends. Because of this it is quite difficult to pair Finn with either Brigid or Tailtiu (since love points stop accumulating after turn 50). If you are trying to do that, you MUST capture the second castle on or before turn 18, giving him 32 turns of shared map time with both of them (enough to reach 500 love points on their native growth), and also place him adjacent to the one you DON'T want him to marry for at least one of those turns, as his native love growth with both of them is higher than the 5-point adjacency growth, this will place the other female ahead. Category:Genealogy of the Holy War chapters